A New Begning
by PhsycoKitty
Summary: Nicole joins the Navy to become a nurse and get away from her Ex-boyfriend who is very, very absuive and she meets Danny wut will happen? plz R/R NO FLAMERS
1. Default Chapter

Discalmer-ok i don't own anything in this fic. 'cept the characters you know i made up like the main female character ect. ect. I dont't own any of the scenes that you know are from the movie that i have used and/or changed a bit! I wish i owned josh though! :-D  
A/N ok this is prolly gonna be dumb but be nice ok. ok here it goes  
  
  
"Excuse me do you mind if I sit here?" Nicole asked a few nurses when she boared the train.  
"Sure." one of the nurses said moving her purse  
"Hi. I'm Nicole." she said extending her hand.  
The nurse took it and replyed,"I'm Evelyn, and this is Betty,Sandra,Barbra,and Martha." (did i miss any main ones?)  
  
About an hour later Nicole fell asleep, and she had know clue about what she was about to go through.  
================================================================  
Ok sorry it's short but i just wanted to get this started before i lost the idea. Is it dumb? okies REVIEW REVIEW! thanx!  
*~!Emmerz!~* 


	2. Warming up

Discalmer-you know wut its gonna say so yea1 DONT SUE ME!  
A/N Thanx to my first reviewers Nicci and MADDY NICOLA SNAPE you guyz RAWK for reviewing  
  
"C'mon Ev tell us?" Betty pleaded  
"Yea,please?" everyone else begged  
So yea Evelyn tells them the story of Rafe ect. ect. The rest of the way there Nicole slept, or so they thought. ouch! My leg really hurts! I'm so stupid for even THINKING that Matthew would change. Why did he hit me? What was wrong with me, or him? I just Hope i find someone, someone to love me and not hurt me like Matthew did. Nicole was shooken out of her thought by Martha  
"C'mon Nicole, we're here, and Ev's gonna have Rafe introduce us to his friends."  
"Huh? Oh thanks martha"  
  
Once everyone had there things the deboarded the train. As soon as Evelyn got off Rafe ran up to her, his group following. While they were reuniting Nicole's eyes drifted to a certain pilot, Danny Walker to be exact. She would later find out this man would change her life but we'll get to that later. Danny look up and saw the beautiful navy nurse looking at him, but she turned away emidetlly.  
  
"Well,are we all ready to go?" Rafe asked Everyone agreed and they left to go dancing.  
** **** At the dancy club place ******  
  
"Go on ask him to dance!" Evelyn said nudging her newfound friend  
"No, Ev don't c'mon Evelyn please noo!" she had already reached Danny's table it was to late.   
"Danny, hi." Evelyn greeted him.  
"oh. hi Ev what's up?" he said looking up.  
"Well see that girl over there with the long curly brown hair?"  
"The one sitting by herself? yea i see her. what about her?"  
"Well,she likes ya and was wondering if you'd dance with her."  
"Ev. no c'mon i don't no her and..." he didn't get to finish.  
"Didn't i pass your best friend ?" she said trying to make him feel bad  
" Yea but Ev..."   
"But nothing, Daniel Walker you owe me."   
"Fine/!"  
  
  
"Hi I'm Danny Walker." Danny surprised Nicole and her train of thought was again interrupted.  
She looked up to see the handsome pilot from the train station, "Oh hello, I'm Nicole, Nicole Robinson."  
"Well Nicole, I was wondering if you'd like to dance?"  
Nicole was a tad nervous considering Danny was male and she was a bit afraid of the male species but he seemed sweet enough. "sure." she said taking his extended hand.  
  
Coincidentally enough as soon as they got onto the dance floor a slow song came on. Nicole wasn't to sure but she hesitantly moved closer to him so they could dance properly. She had the greatest feeling, she felt safe like none, or nothing could touch her. A feeling she never felt around Matthew. As the song ended everyone decided to go back to there hotel. And Rafe told evelyn he was going to England.  
================================================================  
okies next chapter everyone minus Rafe will be at Pearl Harbor and having fun and stuff and forgive me for any out of order scene that are already in the movie.  
  
*~!Emmerz!~* 


	3. First Date

Discalmer-um yea i own absolutely nothing nooothing nothing yea you get it!  
oh except Nicole  
  
THANX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS  
  
Danny couldn't sleep that night when they arrived at Pearl Harbor he had one thing, one person and one person alone on his mind, Nicole. The dance they shared was magic. He juts needed someone to talk to, a girl any girl someone who'd no what he could do. He was going crazy and he didn't even have his best friend to talk to. I'll just get sleep and talk to Evelyn or someone the first girl besides Nicole that i run into tomorrow. Danny thought to himself before falling into a light sleep.  
  
"Evelyn, Hey Ev you awake?" Nicole whispered loudly  
"now i am." Evelyn rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed "what's wrong?"  
"it's Danny, I can't stop thinking about him, it's weird." Nicole fell back down on the bed in frustration  
"Hmmmm," Evelyn thought for a while, "Oh i know I can ask him out for you, you guys can go to the Black Cat cafe or something."  
"What a surprise you'd suggest a date, Thanks Ev." The two went to sleep so they could be rested for tomorrow.  
  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
  
Evelyn found Danny early the next day. "Danny, you like Nicole right?"  
Danny laughed "your physic i was just looking for someone to talk to about that."  
"Good your going on a date with her tonight at 5"  
"uh um ok...were?"  
"black cat."  
"ok Thanks Ev"  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **   
  
"How do I look?" Nicole said spinning around so they could see all angles of her dress." "Great you look amazing Nicole." Betty complemented.  
"What time is he picking you up?" Sandra asked  
Just then there was a knock on the door, "Now i guess" she laughed  
Nicole left being drowned with have fun's and good luck's.  
  
Nicole and Danny were both nervous and very, very quite so Danny decide to "break the ice"   
"So why did you join to be a navy nurse?"   
Nicole tapped her fingers on the table, "Well my dad, was killed in war.."  
"I'm uh sorry about that."   
"No it's ok well my dad was killed in war and i wanted to do something to i don't know just ..." she trailed off  
"Yea i understand."  
"so," she took a sip of her soda, "why did you become a pilot?"  
"Ever since we were little me and Rafe loved flying and we always dreamed of becoming pilots."  
  
Nicole looked up at a clock about and hour later," Well i better be going I'll see you later."  
"Yea, it was fun, tonight. bye."  
Danny looked down at the table," Nicole wait your...handkerchief."  
  
  
"Who could that be," Nicole said going towards the door  
"Oh you were sleeping, sorry." Danny said slightly embarrassed "You left this at dinner and thought you might need it for work or something."  
Nicole giggled mentally, "Danny it's a handkerchief."   
He got a little more embarrassed" Well i was wondering if you'd like to do something sometime, maybe i could call you or uh.."  
"That'd be nice. Well I'll see you latter."  
"Bye." Danny said as Nicole left.  
  
====================================================  
ok ppl please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! yea Thanx lol IM odd i no!   
  
*~*~Emmerz~*~* 


	4. Hidden Secrets

a/n this isn't really gonna be like the actual scene  
  
Disclaimer-i own nothing hmm but josh ::voice in background:: no you don't ::me:: dammit thought i could get away with it  
  
"Go just go" Barbara said half pushing Nicole out the door, causing her to stumble slightly.  
"Ok Barbara no need for pushing." Nicole laughed as she walked towards the airbase.  
  
"Oh my god there she is." Danny said ducking inside the plane he was cleaning  
"Be careful......ladies cloud the mind." Gooz said following everyone else as they left  
"Thanks Gooz." Danny said getting up and sitting on the wing of the plane.  
  
"Hi Nicole." Danny said running his hands through his hair, "What brings you here?"  
"hey Danny. Oh nothing just in the neighborhood." Nicole said walking a little closer  
"Nicole did you ever see Pearl Harbor at sunset?" Danny said jumping down  
"Um yea." Nicole said a puzzled look on her face  
"No. I mean from the sky." Danny said pointing up  
  
Nicole got that feeling again, that one were you aren't worried about getting hit. "Danny, do one of those things I saw you and Rafe do the night before he left."  
"What a barrel roll?"   
"Yea, a barrel roll." Nicole said snuggling closer  
  
"That plane was suppose to be back here an hour ago!" An angry voice screamed  
"Hurry run in there." Danny said pointing towards the parachute hanger  
  
He slowly dragged his arms down her shoulders pulling her sweater off and revealing a white tanktop. "Nicole oh my god what happened to your arms!" Danny exclaimed staring at scars all over her arms." "It's Danny, before i came here my boyfriend Matthew, he hurt me and..." "Shh it's ok don't worry." Danny hugged her while she cried against his chest.   
  
Then the two kissed, really kissed and then one thing lead to another and.. oh you know what happens do i really have to write it cause that would be ummm gross.  
=====================================================================  
ok was that good REVIEW! please? ya  
*~*~Emmerz~*~* 


End file.
